


无论我选择什么

by bemycherrylime, Jeevey



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nineties, gets a little dark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemycherrylime/pseuds/bemycherrylime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeevey/pseuds/Jeevey
Summary: "你看起来就像他。”“你就是个他妈的混蛋。”
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 8





	无论我选择什么

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whatever I Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620464) by [Jeevey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeevey/pseuds/Jeevey). 



门铃响的时候，Noel只穿着一条内裤拨弄着新的曲调。在星期二的一点半？这说不通。他放好吉他，随便抓起一条裤子就朝门走去。  
通过猫眼Noel看到了站在走廊的Liam，他看起来仿佛刚从垃圾桶里爬出来一样。操。Noel扔掉了裤子后打开了锁。  
门还没关上前Noel已经感到恼怒了，Liam看起来就像一坨屎：脸的颜色好像湿面包，烦躁不安。他的脑袋像是被乱七八糟的想法驱使着，马上开始巡视这座公寓，触碰所有他看见的东西，就像个四岁的小孩子。  
“把那个东西放下，那是Louise的。”Noel在Liam去拿一个薄玻璃瓶的时候自然说道。  
“哦，行。”Liam听起来就好像已经忘了她。“所以呢，她在哪？”  
“去上班了。你还记得人们得去工作，对吧？”  
Liam无所谓地耸耸肩。他在经过厨房的时候离得近了些，Noel这时候注意到了他身上的气味。  
“天啊，你上次洗澡是什么时候？”  
Liam又耸了耸肩。“星期四，是吧？有个妞在另一天演出后过来，她说她喜欢主唱和高的男人。好吧，虽然我不那么高，但也够应付那个妞，因为那个妞，我跟你讲……“  
“闭上嘴，傻逼，放尊重点。“  
“别吧，犹大基督，你还不是这样干。“  
“这他妈的不是个好暗喻，做这件事和谈论这件事完全不同，不是吗？这他妈是Louise自己的房子，我乐意为她干这些，不用感谢。“  
Liam正在壁橱那翻箱倒柜。“所以你今天在干些什么？”他问，头深深地探进橱柜里。  
“写东西。”  
“写东西，”他心不在焉地重复。“开始写小说了，读书人？”  
“写歌，”Noel说，气得咬牙。“就像把那个妞带上你的床的那首？”  
“啊!”Liam大叫，他发现了酒橱，然后开始喝瓶子里的杜松子酒。“就像你一样，就像你一样。”他大大挥舞着双手但仍喋喋不休。Noel并没有在听他讲话，他在看着那混乱的紫色双眸，紧致白皙的皮肤，和不停在大腿内侧摩挲的手。  
“你嗑了什么药？”Noel打断他。  
“操，我把每种药都嗑了一遍。”Liam声明道。“我对他说，把你有的都给我，他给了我所有的，所以我就这样过来了。”他从口袋里拿出一把药。天啊。Noel也像所有人一样喜欢嗑药，但这些足够嗑麻一匹马了，他嗑成这样多久了？  
“Liam，”他问。“你为什么到这来？”  
Liam的脸被他的酒遮住了。“我被这些药搞砸了，我不能让自己冷静下来。你能帮帮我吗？”  
“我帮你。”  
“好。你还有那东西吗？”  
Noel的手开始发抖。当然他还有那东西——他一直带着。但他妈的他绝对不能那么对Liam，他也这么回答了，绝对不能用那根九英尺的杆子，那个混蛋。Liam就像一个傲慢的孩子，每当别人告诉他不许怎么样就发出抱怨的声音，Noel就是这么对他的。  
Liam停止了烦躁不安，直直地盯着Noel。“有好些日子了，”他轻轻地说。“我会在我尝试去睡觉的时候意外杀了我自己的。我感觉有虫子在我的皮肤上爬，我也不知道我从什么时候开始就没有睡，我不能一直这样下去，帮帮我。”  
他们之间沉默了好一会。  
“好吧。跟我来。”  
Noel负罪地走向卧室，但Liam已经走了过去，在经过客厅的时候脱下了他的衬衫和靴子，低声唱着“上帝保佑女王”。Noel抓起靠在他吉他旁的肮脏的米尺，也跟了进去。


End file.
